Sanctuary
by Ruki-sama
Summary: Songfic Yaoi RikuSora'O que eu sinto? O que você representa no meu coração? Eu só sei que ao seu lado, eu consegui construir um lugar maravilhoso. Um santuário divino'. Riku


Sanctuary

**In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight.  
My sanctuary. My sanctuary Yeah.  
Where fears and lies melt away.  
Music inside.  
What's left of me.  
What's left of me now.**

Xemnas estava morto. Seu corpo havia se desintegrado em meio ao vento que soprava, agora tranqüilo. Seu antigo corpo no atual estado, não passava de mais um dos milhares de componentes do ar.

Riku estava ferido, devido a um corte proferido contra seu peito e abdome. Estava ofegante e andar se tornara difícil devido a constante perda de sangue.

-Consegue andar, Riku? – pergunta docemente, seu amigo que não se encontrava num estado muito diferente; enquanto estendia-lhe a mão, enfeitando a cena com um doce sorriso, misturado ao cansaço que marcava sua face.

Riku ergueu os olhos docemente em direção a ele, ambos olhares conflitando em meio à milhares de corações corrompidos flutuantes. Aceitou a ajuda, hesitante quanto a seu peso, pondo-se de pé e devolvendo timidamente o sorriso que lhe fora imposto.

Cambaleou um pouco, a dor corrompia seu corpo aos poucos, vagarosa e talvez mortalmente.

Sora com um espasmo momentâneo, ofereceu-lhe apoio antes que o outro pudesse cair no chão. Novamente envolvidos, os olhares de ambos brincaram de trocar palavras silenciosas.

A respiração de Sora estava tão próxima, que Riku podia sentir o ar brincando delicadamente em suas bochechas. Surpreendeu-se ao ver-se pensando que queria que esse momento nunca acabasse.

**I watch you fast asleep,  
all I fear means nothing.**

In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight.  
My sanctuary. My sanctuary. Yeah.  
Where fears and lies melt away.  
Music inside.  
What's left of me.  
What's left of me now.

Seu pensamento estava longe, mirando as imagens difusas de Kairi. Pensava em quanto tempo passara longe dela, em como eram divertidos os dias que passaram juntos, em como era bom estar ao seu lado. Rodando as imagens em sua mente, parou justamente na qual ambos (Sora e Kairi) se abraçavam.

Ponderou. Estar ao lado de Riku era incomparavelmente maravilhoso. Sentia uma sensação de paz, ao mesmo tempo que sentia um medo fundido à timidez subirem-lhe dos pés até a face. Pensava o quanto fora estranho estar adormecido por tanto tempo, e pensava que, durante todo esse tempo poderia ter obtido essa sensação mais vezes.

Virou o rosto timidamente em direção à Riku. Este mantinha um semblante fechado, preocupado. Virou-se também, encurtando a já pouca distância existente entre ambos e sussurrando:

-Sabe Sora...  
-O que foi?

**My heart is a battleground**

-É incrível como luz e trevas estão sempre juntas, de maneira irreverente. Eu estava imaginando... É como você, eu e... Kairi.

-Nós três?

-Sim. Eu e você seriamos as trevas.

-E Kairi seria a luz. Acho que o Rei também faria parte desse outro lado...

Riku manteve-se em silêncio, conservando um semblante perturbado.

-Ah Riku! – olhou para o amigo meio que impacientemente, e fez-lhe uma careta- Anime-se! Afinal, depois de muito tempo voltaremos para casa... juntos.

**You show me how to see,  
that nothing is whole and nothing is broken**

Não pode conter o sorriso. Largou-se no chão, sentando comodamente e livrando o amigo de seu peso. O outro sentou ao seu lado. A água gélida tocava-lhe os pés, a espuma branca como a luz que brilhava a frente de ambos, tocando-lhes delicadamente a borda dos calçados.

Olhou para Sora quase que desesperadamente. O seu sorriso, o seu calor, sua presença. Tudo lhe encantava e lhe envolvia. Tudo parecia parte de um chamado angustiante, um tipo de necessidade inútil, mas incrivelmente necessária. Era como se ficar longe daquele garoto fosse o jeito mais injuriante e doloroso de tirar-lhe a vontade de viver.

Não gostaria de voltar para lugar nenhum. O único lugar que poderia chamar de "casa" seria aquele em que ele estivesse presente, ao seu lado. No momento, sua "casa"; o lugar que ele gostaria de estar sempre, de retornar sempre, era aquela praia, com ele.

-Sora eu... – palavras quiseram saltar de sua boca, mas ele não as encontrava. Não haviam sido inventadas palavras o suficiente pra descrever o que ele sentia, o que ele queria. Não existiram e ele conclui que jamais existiriam palavras para expressar nem um terço de tudo o que ele sentia.

Seu coração dava voltas de emoção. Por um momento ele esperou uma série de palavras ternas. Um desejo ímpeto de ter essas palavras acariciando seus ouvidos tomou conta dele. Encarou Riku como um cão faminto que espera receber comida do dono. O olhar azul profundo que conflitava com seus olhos igualmente azuis, parecia chamá-lo para dentro dele. Ele não sabia o que sentia, mas não queria jamais abandonar aquele garoto à sua frente. Gostaria de poder abraçá-lo, protegê-lo. Estar sempre junto dele. Sentia como se necessitasse de cada momento ao seu lado.

Inclinou-se, aproximando-se ainda mais de Sora. Surpreendeu-se ao sentir os braços do outro envolver-lhe ternamente.

-Sora...

-Por favor, não diga nada...

Sentia que seus desejos se conflitavam. Sentia uma felicidade incrível, que não podia ser reprimida e foi expressa em meio a uma retribuição. Ficaram por minutos abraçando-se. Talvez tenha decorrido horas. Um tempo infinito pairava sobre o local enquanto ambos buscavam refúgio um no outro, e ao mesmo tempo reconfortavam-se.

Seus olhares se encontraram novamente.

**In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight.  
My sanctuary. My sanctuary. Yeah.  
Where fears and lies melt away.  
**

Encararam-se por um longo tempo, trocando palavras silenciosas, aquelas palavras que não podem ser ditas, as que não foram e jamais serão inventadas.

Finalmente, aproximaram-se os rostos e uniram-se os lábios.

Uma doce música soou dentro de seus corações. Nada precisava ser dito. Nada precisava ser explicado. Era apenas um sentimento sem nome, estranho, que brotava dentro deles e florescia das mais diversas maneiras.

Aquela pareceria a mais distante e mais próxima lembrança de ambos. Aquela que pareceria um sonho, ao mesmo tempo que pareceria a realidade mais concreta. Aquele momento que eles jamais esqueceriam estava se formando agora.

Aquela palavra que jamais lembrariam o nome era dita suave e brandamente, entre sussurros por suas emoções intensas.

**Music inside.  
What's left of me.  
What's left of me now.**

_Hey minna /  
_

_Eu não tenho muito o que comentar sobre essa fic. O.o Só que eu escrevo muito _

_mal e tá um fracasso. Fora o final sem final 8D. Eu tentei usar o final do jogo (Kingdom Hearts II) como base o.o'. Bem... xD espero reviews ;-; com o que vocês quiserem escrever. O.o Ahh xDD meu 'filho' bobinho escreveu um final alternativo pisicodélicamente nosense - e ta, vou poostá-lo aqui xDD._

Aquela pareceria a mais distante e mais próxima lembrança de ambos. Aquela que pareceria um sonho, ao mesmo tempo que pareceria a realidade mais concreta.

Aquele momento que eles jamais esqueceriam estava se formando agora.

Aquela palavra que jamais lembrariam o nome era dita suave e brandamente, entre sussurros por suas emoções intensas, sustentada apenas por sentimentos confortáveis que animavam o subconsciente de um mero e romântico anônimo.

Riku e Sora... agora se dissolviam em meio vapor confortável imaginativo dos vagões, que apenas marchavam

para a próxima parada.

**Music inside. **

**What's left of me. **

**What's left of me now.**

_Obrigada à todos que leram. _


End file.
